Pietro Maximoff (Scopatore)
(mother) *Marco Maximoff (brother) *Mateo Maximoff (stepbrother) *Wanda Maximoff (half-sister) *Marya Krum (half-sister) *Fleur Maximoff (wife) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Donatello Maximoff (son) *Vittoria Maximoff (daughter) *Stella Maximoff (niece) *Santino Maximoff (nephew) *Rico De Santa (uncle) *Clara De Santa (aunt) *Stefano De Santa (cousin) *Gabrielle Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Crystalia Maximoff II (niece) *Natalia Maximoff (niece) *Fedor Krum (brother-in-law) *Daniel Krum (nephew) *Franka Krum (niece)|animagus = Dire wolf (unregistered)|boggart = Dead family members|wand = 13", Laurel, phoenix feather|patronus = Phoenix|image = |title = Professor|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|job = Muggle Studies professor at the European Magical University}}Professor Pietro Alessio Maximoff, Order of the Star of Romania, Hero of the Mezzogiorno, Order of Horus, Order of St. Clair (born Pietro Alessio De Santa; 22 September, 1977), also known as Lupe when in his animagus form, was a half-blood wizard from Southern Italy, son of the late Donatello De Santa and his wife, Carmela (née Scicolone). Pietro was born in Naples and lost his father at the age of three. After his father's death, Carmela remarried Antoine Maximoff, a Romanian widower from New Zealand and accomplished author, who had a son of his own: Mateo. He took his step-father's last name and began attending the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment in 1988, followed by his younger brother: Marco, in 1990. In 1994, he was part of the New Alexandrian delegation to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, to attend the newly-revived Triwizard Tournament. It was there he met Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, whom he would later face off against in a series of challenges. Finishing the event in first place, Pietro was the first ever New Alexandrian champion and first winner of the resurrected tournament. He and Fleur would later begin dating during the summer, which he spent at the Delacour Mansion and touring France. They soon became engaged, and Fleur took a job in Egypt in order to stay close to Pietro as he finished his University years at New Alexandria, being given a place in Egypt's all-Wizard town of Sargares by Pietro's godfather, Petros Galifinakis. In the summer of 1997, Pietro invited both his and Fleur's family to spend the summer in Greece at his godfather's mansion, in order to acquaint the families further. To the young couple's relief, the two families got on very well. Pietro graduated in the New Alexandria University class of 1998, with he and Fleur marrying on the 17th of July that same year. The union produced two daughters, Luna Maria (b. 1999) and Vittoria Liara (b. 2003), and, despite his wife's Veela heritage making it very rare, a son, Donatello Luciano (b. 2001). Pietro and his family live in Maximoff Manor, a mansion on the island of Montagona off the coast of Italy where Pietro began teaching Muggle Studies at the European Magical University while Fleur became an accomplished Runologist; an expert in the study of Ancient Runes. Biography Early Life (1977 - 1988) Pietro Alessio De Santa was born on September 22, 1977 to Donatello and Carmela De Santa; both prominent Southern Italian Aurors. He was born during the British Wizarding Civil War, which while most of the fighting was contained in Britain, Death Eater sympathizers were growing in number. In 1980, Pietro's father passed away from injuries sustained after fighting off several Death Eater sympathizers after they attacked a hospital; defending the evacuation of the patients. The hospital was renamed the Donatello De Santa Hospital for Injuries shortly afterwards. Some years after, his mother remarried; becoming the spouse of Antoine Maximoff, a New Zealand-born Romanian author and philanthropist, who was also a widower himself. Pietro came to love the man as if he was his own father, always referring to him as "dad" and even taking his last name, and convincing his brother to do the same. Unfortunately, his stepbrother, Mateo, was very bitter towards the rest of the family. He felt that his father had forgotten about his mother and tried to replace her. Although Pietro despised how he behaved, he could never bring himself to truly hate him and still saw him as if he was his own brother. His brother Marco, however, would routinely get into fights with the Romanian and came to truly hate him. Pietro and Marco lived in a large house in the outskirts of Naples, South Italy. He was home educated in reading and writing by his stepfather, who was an author, and history; both magical and muggle, and linguistics by his mother. Pietro and Marco were best friends growing up; always doing everything together. When his twin half-sisters; Wanda and Marya were born, Pietro always took time to help his mother in raising them, which left Marco jealous at all the attention not only his mother and stepfather gave them, but Pietro too. However, he smoothed things over with his little brother and they returned to being the closest of friends. New Alexandria School of Enlightenment (1988 - 1998) First Year Pietro began attending the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment at the age of ten instead of eleven like usual. As his birthday was only a few weeks shy of the first day of school, Pietro was not held back a year. He was taken by his parents and his godfather to Cairo, where they went through a secret floo at a train station, bringing them to Ahmet Station, where students board an airship to take them to the school. After giving his last goodbyes to his family, he boarded the ship. Picking out a cabin in the middle of the ship, he was joined by Rawya Zaghloul, a half-blood. Pietro instantly took a liking to the young Egyptian witch and the two instantly became friends. Second Year Unfortunately, due to Pietro and Marco playing a prank on their Aunt Maria, they were grounded for the rest of the summer; not even being allowed to send letters to his friends. Pietro, however, kept writing a letter to Rawya every week, stashing them in his room so he could give them to her when he got back to school to show her that he hadn't forgotten about his best friend. On September 3, the day Pietro was supposed to leave for school, Pietro was surprised to hear a sound coming from outside his window. He opened his window to reveal Rawya in a flying Mercedes-Benz W108 driven by her cousin Aamir. She said they had gotten permission from his parents to take him to Cairo. Pietro agreed, but decided to sneak Marco in as well, as he didn't have that good of a summer. Upon taking off in the car, Rawya slapped Pietro hard across the face, tearfully demanding why he had not answered her letters all summer. Pietro explained his situation and showed her the stack of letters he had written over the summer that he was not allowed to send, reiterating the fact that she was still his best friend. A still tearful Rawya then gave him a bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aamir drove them to Cairo, where they proceeded to floo to Ahmet Station and board the New Alexandria Airship while Aamir took Marco back home. While on the train, Pietro and Rawya got in a duel with Idris Gaddafi over his insulting remarks about them but was quickly broken up by the nearby professors. 1994 Quidditch World Cup and Sons of Grindelwald On August 25, 1994; Pietro, his family (including Mateo and his uncle Rico) attended the Quidditch World Cup finals in Britain. They traveled via portkey, and after reaching the camp grounds, they met up with the Zaghloul family, with whom they shared a large magically-enlarged tent with. They had seats in the Top Box thanks to Antoine calling in a favour with the event's organizer Ludo Bagman. Pietro enthusiastically cheered for the Bulgarians, as did most of his family, and was disappointed when the Irish came out victorious. He did, however, get his Bulgaria jersey signed by Viktor Krum. While fans were still buzzing over the previous night's match, the camp grounds were soon teeming with dark-robed figures. Riots broke out all over the grounds and unknown wizards began attacking the tents of wizards and witches. While the grounds were going up in flames, Pietro took the time to make sure everybody was out safely. Unfortunately, the rioters were inching ever closer to the tent, so Pietro, his brother and stepbrother linked up with what small amount of Aurors were present and helped cover the escape. After ensuring the escape of the fans, Pietro, Marco and Mateo ran towards the nearby forest, dodging and firing curses the whole way. They eventually got away and found their family, but they were informed that the body of the tournament organizer Ludo Bagman was found, with a bloody message on the nearby wall that told everybody to "Beware the Sons of Grindelwald". Triwizard Champion On October 30, 1994, he, alongside New Alexandria's Headmaster Anastas Zabat and eleven other students, traveled to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to attend the Triwizard Tournament being hosted there, arriving in a flying Byzantine Dromon, guarded by four Justinian Honor Guards, making quite the entrance, impressing the Beauxbatons students and the Headmistress. After their entrance before the Welcoming Feast, he and his schoolmates sat in the table across from Fleur Delacour, who enticed the male students in her allure, albeit subconsciously. Pietro took the opportunity to steal his classmates' deserts, seemingly unaffected by the Veela charm, much to the shock of Fleur and her friends. Fleur confronted Pietro after the feast, along with her friends Aimee and Mariette, and demanded to know if he thought her unattractive. After telling his schoolmates to meet him later, Pietro introduced himself and answered the question positively. After the Veela questioned why he didn't drool, he simply said that she wasn't worth drooling over. An angered Fleur continued asking questions, highlighting her snobbishness, and soon Pietro grew tired of her questions and began flirting with Fleur's friends, much to her fury. Pietro promptly excused himself and made his way back to the ship. Although hoping to simply enjoy what France had to offer, Pietro reluctantly placed his name in the Goblet of Fire after being pressured by the rest of his classmates, who all placed their names in. During the Halloween Feast, he was selected as New Alexandria's champion, much to his dismay. Though unenthusiastic about competing, Pietro did take the task of representing his school seriously and took to training for the event right away. At one point, Pietro was confronted by Francois Montague, a pure-blood wizard and heir to the House of Montague, one of the oldest and most influential magical families in France. After being told he wasn't much to look at by Montague, Pietro embarrassed the pure-blood in front of the whole school by twisting his words in a way that brought his sexuality into question and flat-out stated that he didn't care when the wizard was giving a monologue about his family's status in France. A red-faced Montague lashed out at Pietro, followed by a few other pure-blooded students, but was quickly defeated by Pietro's quick skill and backup from his fellow classmates. Dragon Pitt and Broom Race The first challenge of the tournament was called the "Dragon Pitt", where each champion would pick a miniature dragon out of a hat, and would have to successfully steal a golden egg from the dragon's nest. Pietro was unfortunate enough to pick the most dangerous dragon of them all; the Hungarian Horntail. Viktor Krum picked the Chinese Fireball while Fleur Delacour was stuck with the Common Welsh Green. He was the last champion to go out. The first five minutes consisted of him dodging the fire emitting from the dragon's mouth and unsuccessfully attempting to grab the egg. Amazingly, the Horntail broke out of his restraints, and started attacking the spectators. The teachers and other wizards maintained a protego maximus to keep it from harming the spectators, but could not help Pietro without dropping the spell and putting other lives at risk. Pietro then used the Caeva curse; a cleaving curse taught to him by his step-brother in preparation for the challenge, and miraculously succeeded in cutting the dragon's head off, though collapsed from magical exhaustion due to the amount of energy channeled into the curse's casting. Although he finished the challenge in the longest amount of time, the fact that he killed the dragon got him perfect scores across the board (except for Igor Karkaroff, who opted to award the champion a seven out of ten). After awaking from his collapse, Pietro was visited by Romanian Minister Robert Lupei and awarded the Order of the Star of Romania for showing great valour in the fight against the dragon. The next challenge was a broom race; a track was set up around the grounds of Beauxbatons, consisting of a long track going through not just the school grounds, but inside the school buildings as well, having to navigate through tight corridors. Outside, the champions would have to go through hoops and even dodge a living tree that would try to attack them. During the race, around the living tree, Pietro's broom started acting up; sending him straight to the ground near the tree, where it started to attack him. He managed to escape but his broom was damaged and so he forfeited the challenge. Although it was never proven, most people, including Pietro, believed Igor Karkaroff jinxed the broom. Fleur went on to win the race. Sword fight, Vladimir Kozlov's death and courtyard skirmish The following challenge was announced to be a sword duel. Each champion would pick a partner from their school to be their teammate in a three-way sword fight. Pietro chose Rawya Zaghloul, Viktor Krum chose Vladimir Kozlov, and Fleur Delacour chose Aimee Lévesque. Pietro and Rawya spent much time training with the two Justinian Guards that accompanied the students to Beauxbatons. During the fight, Pietro initially dueled Fleur while Rawya dueled Viktor Krum. After it was clear that Fleur was outclassed by him, Pietro taunted and flaunted his sword around as a way of humiliating her, which embarrassed the Beauxbatons crowd but won over the Durmstrang and New Alexandrian crowds. After she managed to cut his cheek, Pietro finally disarmed Fleur after a few cuts, forced her to kneel using both his and her sword, and moved on. Pietro aided Rawya by taking the attention of the two Durmstrang students as Rawya attacked Aimee. Surprisingly keeping the two burly Slavs at bay, Pietro managed to knock out Kozlov. After much swordplay, Pietro shattered Viktor's sword and forced him to admit defeat. As Aimee was knocked out, Rawya and Pietro double teamed the now awakened Kozlov. Fearing defeat, Kozlov used a wandless curse on Rawya and promptly summoned his broom via the accio spell and sped away from the arena. After checking on his fallen teammate, Pietro followed him after calling a broom via the same spell and chased Kozlov to the Beauxbatons Main Hall. After a solid few minutes of sword fighting; the dueling pair found themselves on the third floor, where Pietro finally sliced off both Kozlov's hands and kicked him through the large rear window, sending him crashing down on the courtyard floor. Pietro and the other students arrived at ground level to find Kozlov's lifeless body. The healer on site concluded that he died on impact with the ground. This killing enraged the Durmstrang Headmaster and he fired a killing curse directly at Pietro. However, Mateo cast his own killing curse and the two spells collided half-way and fizzled out. Karkaroff rallied his students and their parents while Pietro was backed up by fellow students, teachers and family. The Beauxbatons courtyard then became a battleground as a skirmish broke out between the two sides. The battle lasted a few minutes before being finally broken up. Although the skirmish didn't seriously injure anybody, the Beauxbatons Courtyard suffered nearly a thousand galleons worth of damage and enraged Madam Maxime, who scolded the other two Headmasters. Afterwards, Pietro met with Krum, hoping to prevent anything like the skirmish in the courtyard from happening again. Pietro managed to talk to his schoolmates and got them to let go of their anger toward the Durmstrang students, whom he argued were either in an emotional state or simply following their headmaster's orders for fear of punishment, which at Durmstrang can be pretty severe. In the middle of dinner one day, Viktor Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang Students stood in the Main Hall and called Pietro out. Pietro then stood up and signaled the rest of the New Alexandrian students to follow. Pietro and Krum confronted each other while the rest of their respective schoolmates crowded around. They stared at each other for a few moments while the rest of the Main Hall prepared themselves for another skirmish. Then, to everybody's shock, they simply smiled and embraced each other; the rest of their schoolmates doing the same. They then sat together at an empty table and talked with each other. Needless to say, everybody in Beauxbatons was either incredibly shocked or confused and Headmaster Zabat would later recall that his ribs began hurting from laughing so much at Karkaroff's furious expression. The Yule Ball When the Yule Ball was announced, it started a sort of panic in some of the New Alexandrian students. There were six male and six female students from New Alexandria attending the tournament, so it was suspected, correctly, that they would all go to the Ball with each other. So, in an effort to promote inter-school cooperation, Headmaster Zabat prohibited anybody from attending the Yule Ball with a partner from the same school; Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff issuing the same proclamation. The reaction to the prohibition was as one would expect; furious. Pietro was planning to attend the ball with his best friend Rawya Zaghloul, but after the announcement, he decided to try his luck and ask Fleur Delacour to the Ball. However, when he went up to ask her, he changed his mind, and instead decided to have a little fun. He struck up a conversation, hinting at asking as "pretty witch" to the Ball, whom Fleur assumed to be her. After she said that it was too early to make a decision, he made it clear that he was asking Aimee, not Fleur. The reaction was, as Pietro deemed it, "one for the record books". Ignoring the furious glare of Fleur and the shocked expressions from her friends, Pietro simply waited for a reply. After Aimee got over her shock and decided that she would think about it, he left the Great Hall suppressing his laughter. Later, Aimee confronted him and accepted to attending the Yule Ball with him, though made it clear that she had a boyfriend and that this was not a date. At the Ball, Pietro wore his New Alexandria formal dress robes; ornate white robes with a cloak, while Aimee wore a long, silk gown that was coloured silver. Pietro and Aimee had a blast during the ball and spent nearly the whole Ball on the dance floor. They also took breaks dancing with each other to dance with other people; Pietro stealing a few dances with both Rawya and Fleur. Pietro did have to break up a fight between a Beauxbatons student and a Durmstrang student. After the Ball ended and Pietro escorted Aimee back to her dorm, he expressed his disappointment that the night was over. Aimee then said that the night did not have to end, and, despite her having a boyfriend and making it crystal clear that the Yule Ball was not a date, they spent the night together. The Underwater Rescue challenge The Triwizard Coordinator announced the next challenge to involve champions having to dive into the lake near Beauxbatons to retrieve something that was stolen from them, though what item was taken was left ambiguous. Pietro initially settled on using the bubble-head charm to breath underwater, but a chance encounter with a Herbology book made him change his mind and procure gillyweed, which in addition to allowing him to breath underwater, is able to make his hands and feet webbed as to make it easier to navigate the depths. When the champions arrived at the dock in order to start the challenge, Pietro was horrified when it was revealed that the thing that they were to retrieve from the lake was a person; in his case, it was Rawya, while Viktor's hostage was his little brother, Petar and Fleur's hostage was her little sister, Gabrielle. After arriving at the Mermish village and witnessing Viktor save his hostage, Pietro decided to wait around to make sure Fleur arrived. However, after Fleur failed to arrive, Pietro tried to cut loose Gabrielle. The merpeople refused to allow him to take her and told him to only take his own hostage. Refusing to leave Gabrielle, Pietro stunned the merpeople and cut loose both Gabrielle and Rawya and saved them both, finishing the challenge over the hour time limit. However, he was given extra points for rescuing another hostage and was caught in a fierce kiss by Fleur after delivering her sister to shore. After Fleur revealed the reason she couldn't complete the challenge; almost dying because of her being near-powerless while underwater due to her Veela magic's fire nature, Pietro stormed off and beat up the Triwizard Coordinator who organized the challenge and had to be pulled off by Viktor and Mateo as to stop him from killing the coordinator. Maze Run challenge After the coordinator was healed of his injuries, he announced the final challenge; the Maze Run. The Maze Run would consist of the champions navigating a maze to reach the Triwizard Cup, all the while having to avoid dangerous obstacles and creatures. As Pietro was the leader of the tournament in points, he was the first to enter the maze, followed by Viktor and then Fleur. The first obstacle Pietro encountered was a Manticore, which he managed to narrowly kill with a well-placed Reducto. A couple of minutes later, he heard a nearby scream and used his patronus to locate the source, believing it to be Fleur. He was proven correct as he came across an incapacitated Fleur about to be pounced on by an Acromantula. Driven by pure rage, Pietro viciously attacked the spider and used the Caeva curse to cut off its right legs and used a Reducto so powerful that it blasted the Acromantula into a myriad of pieces. Tending to Fleur, he shot up red sparks and stayed with her until being reassured several times that she would be alright and that he should continue on with the challenge. Pietro continued, albeit reluctantly, and proceeded through the maze. Upon reaching the Sphinx, Pietro met up with Viktor, who had been there for some time trying to answer the riddle given to him. When Pietro was given the riddle, he managed to solve it and gave Viktor a rude gesture while going through, infuriating the Bulgarian. While past the Sphinx, he entered a larger field, with a long, narrow passageway in the middle which showed the Triwizard Cup in plain sight. Pietro sprinted towards it, but was met with the large figure of a Minotaur. As Pietro readied for battle, Viktor surprisingly came up next to him and readied his wand as well. With a nod between the two champions, Pietro and Viktor began firing spells. After awhile, Viktor was knocked unconscious by the beast, and directed all his attention on Pietro. Pietro managed to wound the Minotaur several times, but it seemed to only make the beast angrier. The Minotaur pinned Pietro to the ground, but just before he could be beheaded by its axe, Viktor cast a killing curse at its back, saving his life. After being helped up by Viktor, the two gazed at the cup, redirected their eyes to each other, then made a dash for the object. Pietro narrowly outran Viktor, which angered him to the point of throwing hexes and curses at him. Just before reaching the cup, Pietro blocked a curse thrown by Viktor and hit him with a Milescindo curse, which wounded him very badly and left Viktor bleeding on the grass. Horrified, Pietro ran towards the Bulgarian and quickly muttered the healing spell. After helping him up, Viktor congratulated Pietro and called him a "worthy opponent", allowing him to take the cup. After a last handshake between the two, Pietro took the cup and was portkeyed back to Beauxbatons. Triwizard Tournament winner and aftermath After arriving back at Beauxbatons, Pietro was met with thunderous roars of cheering from not just the New Alexandrian students, parents and teachers, but the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang crowds as well. Pietro was swarmed by his fellow students, with Mateo and Marco putting him on their shoulders as he held the Triwizard Cup high. They dropped him in front of Fleur, who jumped into his arms and kissed him long and hard to the cheering of their fellow classmates, signifying the beginning of their romantic relationship. When being presented with his prize money of one thousand galleons, Pietro immediately gave it back to Madam Maxime, stating that he has no need for the money and it would be the least he could do after he and his classmates damaged the Beauxbatons courtyard. After doing this, he was enveloped in a tearful bone-crushing hug from the half-giantess. The then-Minister for Magic of France Alain Delacour, Fleur's father, awarded Pietro with the Order of Montague, the highest honour awarded in Magical France. Looking back at his meeting with Robert Montague, Pietro turned down the medal, later stating that "If the medal is named after that bigoted ponce, it isn't much of an honour". This caused an uproar in France, mostly by the pure-blood families, with many admiring the courage shown by the Southern Italian but some criticizing the apparent shaming of the Order of Montague from his refusal. Upon returning to Egypt, Pietro was awarded the Medal of Horus by the Ministry and became a celebrity overnight for being in addition to the first New Alexandrian champion, the first champion of the Triwizard Tournament in over two hundred years. Pietro graduated from New Alexandria that year and decided to return to the school for his university years. The following summer was spent in France with Fleur and her family touring the beautiful country, and although they had only been dating for a couple of months, Pietro proposed to Fleur, who happily accepted. University years Pietro began his first year as a University student in 1995 and Fleur took a job at Gringotts in Egypt to stay close to him. Pietro's godfather, Petros, allowed Fleur to stay in his cottage in Sargares. Being a University student, Pietro was entitled to his own dorm in the University dorms on campus. Instead of moving all his things there, he moved all his things into the cottage in Sargares, leaving his dorm empty with exception of a vanishing cabinet, which connected to a vanishing cabinet in the master bedroom at the cottage. Thanks to the cabinets, Pietro and Fleur spent every night together at the cottage. In the summer of 1996, Pietro invited Fleur to South Italy and, much like the summer he spent in France, spent the time touring the country and seeing what the country had to offer. The next summer, the Delacour and Maximoff families were invited to spend the summer at his godfather's mansion on the island of Corfu in Greece, with the two families thankfully getting along well. Later life (1998 - 2017) Marriage Pietro and Fleur were married on July 17, 1998. The wedding was an outdoor ceremony taking place in Corfu, Greece, and was attended by over one hundred guests. Pietro's best man was his little brother, Marco and the maid of honor was Fleur's best friend and Pietro's Yule Ball date, Aimee Lévesque. It began on three o'clock in the afternoon and was such a beautiful ceremony that it reduced most of the guests, both male and female, to tears. After the wedding, the newlyweds spent their honeymoon in the Caribbean. It was on their honeymoon that their first child was conceived. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Duelling: Pietro is a natural dueler and could take on wizards much older and more experienced. From a young age, Pietro aced his Defence courses and would sometimes take over for the teacher. When the Sons of Grindelwald attacked the campground during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, Pietro helped the Aurors fight the wizards and bought time for the others to escape. During the Triwizard Tournament, after defeating Vladimir Kozlov, Pietro was able to hold his own against Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, a much older, more experienced wizard and former Death Eater. * Animagus: Pietro was able to become an Animagus at the young age of sixteen, assuming the shape of the extinct Dire Wolf. He was unregistered, and as such, kept the information of his ability a closely guarded secret. * Multilingualism: In addition to his native tongue of Italian and New Alexandria's curriculum language of Greek, Pietro is fluent in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Bulgarian, Romanian and Arabic. His vast linguistic knowledge came in handy, especially during the Triwizard Tournament, which was hosted at Beauxbatons, a French school. Possessions * Wand: Pietro's wand is among his most prized possessions, not least because of which because it being the wand of his deceased father; Donatello De Santa. It was purchased by an eleven-year-old Donatello and it measures at 13", is made of Laurel wood and is complete with a phoenix feather core. This wand has been through more than most wizards' wands and has been the tool used to take down dragons, dark wizards and everything in between. * School bag: The school bag Pietro kept was a grey messenger bag charmed to be light and carry five times the space. Pietro used it for all ten years at New Alexandria and in it, he kept his textbook, quills, parchment and other school items, as well as prohibited items he kept in the two secret compartments within the bag. The bag was given to Pietro's son, Donatello, which he began using when he started attending New Alexandria in 2012. * Journals: Pietro kept a few Journals during his years at New Alexandria, writing in them every so often. The journals were, naturally, very personal and contained all of his deepest secrets. His first journal was a light brown leather-bound soft cover book that contained entries from his first four years at New Alexandria. His second journal was a larger black leather-bound journal with his initials stamped on the front; this journal being used during his fifth through seventh years at New Alexandria. His final journal was a large but thinner black hardcover book with the coat of arms of the House of De Santa on the front cover, containing entries during Pietro's University Years at New Alexandria. After graduating from New Alexandria his journals were entrusted to his best friend Rawya, who read them and in turn, entrusted her journals to him. * Black Book: Pietro owned a black book with the names of all of his previous sexual partners throughout his adolescence. The book contained the names, contact info and descriptions of forty-seven women. The last written page in the book was the name of Fleur Delacour; underneath it simply read "I'm marrying this woman". The book was forgotten about after Pietro began seeing Fleur, and it lay undisturbed in one of his school bag's secret compartments for ten years. It was discovered by Pietro's son, Donatello, while at school and unsuccessfully attempted to hide it from his mother before confronting his father about it. The book sparked quite a row between Pietro and Fleur and was later locked in a drawer in Pietro's private study at his home. * Sword of Alexandria: The Sword of Alexandria is an elvish-made sword with a history that is shrouded in mystery. It was found stuck in a large boulder in the ruins of the school grounds between the Fall of Constantine and the Opening of New Alexandria. Nobody could pull the sword from the boulder, no matter how strong the individual; even Giants couldn't pluck the weapon from the rock. It was then believed that it was enchanted to only unearth itself for one who is either worthy or in desperate need of its services. During the Triwizard Tournament, Pietro was able to pull the sword from the rock and use it in the Sword Duel challenge, and later was the weapon that cut down Vladimir Kozlov. After the Triwizard Tournament, Pietro wanted to return the sword to the school, but Headmaster Zabat refused and insisted that "the sword has chosen him". It was then hung in Pietro's dorm at New Alexandria and later mounted on the wall of his private study at his house. * Dante De Santa's pocket watch: Pietro received a pocket watch from Petros Galifinakis on his seventeenth birthday, which was entrusted to him by Pietro's father before his death. The pocket watch has been passed down from father to son for generations, given to them upon their coming of age. * Enchanted razor: Pietro received an enchanted razor as a wedding present from his father-in-law Alain Delacour. It was said to "give him the smoothest shave he will ever have." He continued to use the razor even into his thirties. * Montegona Island: Pietro acquired the island of Montegona just after he and Fleur became engaged. The South Italian Ministry approached Pietro and gave him an offer on the island at a steal of a price as a sort of thanks for everything Pietro had done for his country. Although Pietro bought the island in 1995, just before he began his University education at New Alexandria, he didn't mention the island to anybody until after his honeymoon, to which he unveiled the island to Fleur, much to her amazement. * Maximoff Manor: The mansion was erected after Pietro purchased the island, and in addition to housing his wife and kids, houses Mateo, his wife Gabrielle and their children, and more recently Aimee Lévesque and her two children. Relationships Family Fleur Delacour Fleur and Pietro got off to a rocky start at first. As part of the New Alexandrian delegation to attend the Triwizard Tournament, being hosted by Fleur's school, Beauxbatons, Pietro made his entrance for the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall. During the feast, most of the male students from the other schools were in a daze and some even drooling at the sight of Fleur, who was sitting at the table across from Pietro and the New Alexandrian delegation. Pietro was, however, unaffected by Fleur's allure, taking advantage of the situation his classmates were in to steal their deserts. All this was, in fact, seen by Fleur and her friends, who were all completely bewildered. After the feast, Fleur confronted Pietro, asking him point-blank why he wasn't drooling over her like all the other boys from his table. He then unabashedly said that she wasn't attractive enough to warrant drooling, causing a small disagreement. She angrily stomped away after him not directly answering her and later flirting with her friend Aimee. Before the first challenge, which was the Dragon Pitt, Fleur paced anxiously while in the tent while Pietro remained incredibly calm. Pietro cracked many jokes about fighting the Dragon, but gave Fleur a sincere wish of good luck before she went out there. When Fleur finished the challenge and retrieved the egg, Fleur was sent to the hospital wing for her injuries, but she quickly returned so she could watch Pietro's performance. After the Dragon broke loose and started endangering the spectators, Fleur tried to go and help him, but was stopped by Madam Maxime. Following Pietro's collapse of exhaustion, Fleur remained in the hospital wing and stayed by his side for as long as she could. For the Yule Ball, Pietro was hoping to attend the event with Fleur. After going up to ask her, alluding to wanting to ask a pretty witch to the Ball, Fleur immediately took it as him asking her, which led to Pietro making a split-second decision and cleared up the "confusion", making it clear that he wanted to attend the Ball with her friend, Aimee. To say Fleur was angry would be a gross understatement, and she was furious at not only Pietro, but Aimee as well. During the actual Ball, Pietro hadn't taken his eyes off his date while knowing full-well that Fleur, who attended with fellow Beauxbatons student Roger Delacroix, was eyeing him jealously the entire night. He did, however, steal a dance with Fleur towards the end of the night, but swiftly went back to Aimee after it ended. The Sword Duel challenge would prove to put strain on their relationship. Although still only acquaintances at that point, Fleur was beginning to like Pietro and vice versa, though the challenge changed that for awhile. When the challenge commenced, Fleur elected to duel Pietro first. Unfortunately for her, she was not adequately trained in swords and Pietro took advantage of that; he flaunted around and taunted her, easily countering her attacks and giving her several cuts, and although she managed to slash his cheek, it only made him angry and he quickly disarmed her, took her sword and forced her to submit. After she knelt down and was defeated, she stormed from the stadium in tears from embarrassment. After the duel, the subsequent death of Vladimir Kozlov and the ensuing courtyard skirmish, Fleur had angrily confronted Pietro during dinner and smacked him in the face, though had wands drawn on her from every New Alexandrian student at the table. Fleur had refused to speak to him for weeks afterwards. During the Underwater Rescue challenge, Fleur was unable to get past the Grindelows and nearly died because of her nature as a Veela, which meant her magic was very diminished while immersed in water. Pietro, however, was fortunate enough to stumble upon her as she was being attacked, and immobilized the Grindelows. After escorting her to safety, he dove back into the water and was able to not only save his own hostage, but Fleur's hostage as well, which was her little sister Gabrielle. After witnessing Pietro bringing Gabrielle to shore even while dragging his own hostage, she sprinted towards him and gave him a kiss as a way of saying thank you. She froze in shock after seeing him beat down the event coordinator for nearly getting Fleur killed and it was at that moment that she admitted to herself that she loved him. In between the last challenge and the final one, Fleur and Pietro became very friendly towards each other, shamelessly flirting non stop, which frustrated their friends who think they should just "lock themselves in a room and shag already". In the Maze Run, the final challenge, Fleur was incapacitated by an Acromantula and injured. Pietro killed the spider and stayed by her side after sending up red sparks, not continuing the tournament until being reassured several times by the Professors that Fleur would be okay. After reaching the cup and therefore winning the Tournament, the first thing he did was look for Fleur. She ran up towards him and gave him a long kiss, signifying the beginning of their relationship. Mateo Maximoff Aimee Lévesque Being Fleur's cousin and best friend, Aimee and Fleur were inseparable while in school, so when Pietro saw Fleur, Aimee was right there next to her. The first interaction the two had was when Fleur decided to confront Pietro after realizing his allure immunity during the Welcoming Feast in 1994. When Fleur began to question if Pietro was attracted to her, Pietro began to shift his concentration towards Aimee and began flirting with her in order to get on Fleur's nerves. Aimee blushed and stuttered when being flirted with and it only made Fleur frustrated towards Pietro. Aimee was part of the Sword Duel challenge as Fleur's partner, though did not duel Pietro, instead dueled, and was subsequently defeated by, Pietro's partner, Rawya. When the Yule Ball came around, Pietro was initially going to ask Fleur, but changed his mind at the last second and asked Aimee. This enraged Fleur but confused Aimee, who accepted though stressed the fact that she had a boyfriend, who graduated the year before, and that the date would stay strictly platonic. Over the next few weeks, the two became friends and they had a good time at the ball, so much so that Pietro and Aimee spent the night together in her dorm, despite her having a boyfriend. Although Pietro genuinely liked Aimee and admitted that if given the chance, he could've easily grown to love her, he was enamoured with Fleur and decided to pursue a relationship with the Veela. Their night together after the Yule Ball was never talked about again and the two continued having a close friendship afterwards, with Aimee being the Maid of Honour at Pietro and Fleur's wedding and being the godmother of Pietro's youngest child; Vittoria. When Aimee went into labour with her first child, Pietro learned from Fleur that her husband was away on a supposed business trip and was not there to be at her side. Pietro immediately flooed to the French hospital where she was located and stayed with her through the entire labour process, which Aimee was incredibly grateful for. Pietro then became the godfather of the child; named Claire Fleur Rousavall, much to Aimee's husband's chagrin. In 2017, when news of Aimee's husband's infidelity came to light and she sought divorce from the man, Pietro offered his home to her and her family. Potter Family Pietro became acquainted with the Potters in the 2016-2017 school year. He and his wife first met Daniel and Nymphadora Potter at Hogwarts' famous Winter Ball. At this time, Vittoria Maximoff was attending Hogwarts as part of a student exchange program with Beauxbatons Academy, and was very close to Teddy Potter. Seeing the closeness of the two children, Daniel Potter invited the Maximoffs to spend a week in Britain at their house, hoping to get to know the family. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Human Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Inducted in New Alexandria in 1988 Category:New Alexandria class of 1995 Category:Half-blood Category:Married individuals Category:1977 births Category:New Alexandria university class of 1998 Category:Animagi Category:Original Characters Category:Maximoff family (Scopatore)